Elevador
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: A veces un pequeño incidente puede llevarnos a encontrar el amor - one shot de mi pareja favorita


**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi inspiración y va dedicada con cariño a mi amiga SalyLuna, gatita gracias por tu apoyo y tu animo, te quiero mucho amiga**

**

* * *

**

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años rubio y de dulces ojos verdes estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio revisando unos documentos y escribiendo algo en la computadora, cuando el intercomunicador suena

-subdirector – la voz de la asistente se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea – la agente Tsukino llegó –

-gracias Kino – respondió el hombre sonriendo un poco, para él la voz era dulce y agradable – dígale que pase ¿y Chiba?

-aun no llega, pero ya le dejé recado con Kumada

-gracias Kino – respondió algo tierno – en cuanto llegue no lo anuncie, que pase de inmediato

-si señor – una rubia de hermosos ojos azules, un cuerpo envidiable, de largo cabello entraba a la oficina, el rubio se levantó

-Serena – le hizo una seña para que se sentará - ¿Cómo has estado? – ambos se sentaron

-bien Andrew, interesada en llevar el caso Blackmoon – sonrió algo coqueta

-bueno, parte de tu visita hoy es por eso, pero mejor esperemos un poco – la rubia sonrió porque podría llevar ese caso, el cual era importante, la familia de los narcotraficantes más famosos estaba haciendo estragos en Washington y ella quería capturarlos y ser reconocida, las promociones habían iniciado en el FBI y ella lo quería – aun necesito que llegue alguien – el rubio sonrió con algo de burla

-¿a quien esperamos Andrew? – preguntó al tiempo que entraba a la oficina un pelinegro alto, su cuerpo marcado, y ojos de un azul profundo, su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquiera, excepto a la rubia – oye idiota, no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas – hablo con desdén

-Andrew – se acerco al rubio y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, ignorando a la chica que bufo molesta

-hola Darien – respondió el saludo – por favor siéntate – le indico, mientras la rubia se cruzaba de brazos molesta

-Andrew si vas a hablar con este – señalo al pelinegro con desprecio – mejor me voy – se levanto de su asiento

-no Serena – indico el rubio – necesito hablar con los dos

-pero si se trata del caso Blackmoon ¿Qué tiene que hacer este aquí?

-pues seguramente estas aquí para escuchar que me dieron el caso a MI – indico el pelinegro de manera burlona

-me temo que no es así Darien – se disculpó el rubio y la chica se rio

-jajaja, creo que más bien tú estás aquí para enterarte que el caso es MIO – se burlo la rubia, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar

-tampoco es así Serena – la chica se quedó con la boca abierta y ambos miraban a su jefe con sorpresa y duda – verán – se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón – necesito que AMBOS lleven el caso

-¿QUE? – gritaron los dos, al tiempo que se ponían de pie

-no Andrew, estás loco – gritó la rubia furiosa

-no Andrew ni sueñes que trabajaré con esta torpe cabeza de chorlito – grito el pelinegro colérico

-a quien llamas cabeza de chorlito – respondió la ofendida enfrentándolo – tú maldito engreído

-soy engreído, pero definitivamente soy más inteligente que tú

-¿inteligente? Jajaja no me hagas reír, estúpido neandertal

-basta los dos – grito el rubio poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con sus palmas – ya cállense – los dos agentes se callaron y se sentaron aun mirándose con odio – bien, ahora antes que todo no estoy loco y no sueño, miren – tomó el "anunciador" de su escritorio y se los enseño a los dos – ven lo que dice aquí SUBDIRECTOR FURUHATA – hizo énfasis en su nombre y nombramiento – entienden soy su jefe y van a hacer lo que yo diga – se sentó de nuevo en el sillón – tomen – les lanzó unos folders – quiero que se coordinen, este caso es importante y muy delicado, por lo que no quiero errores – los agentes tomaron los archivos y los empezaron a leer

-yo puedo llevar el caso sola/solo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-sé que cualquiera es lo bastante capaz de llevar el caso – respondió su jefe – pero deben entender que el caso es delicado, la gente del pentágono me está presionando para que este caso sea resuelto lo más pronto posible y de la mejor manera, por eso he pensado que siendo mis agentes estrella no estará en mejores manos

-pero Andrew, no podre trabajar con esta niña – replico el pelinegro

-yo no soy ninguna niña, idiota – respondió la ofendida

-por favor – empezó el rubio cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo – entiendan y compórtense como profesionales – se pellizco el puente de la nariz – como los profesionales que son

-pero… - Serena iba a hablar pero su jefe levantó una mano para que se callara

-chicos necesito de su apoyo – suplico el rubio – sé que no se soportan pero por favor, trabajen juntos – ambos agentes se miraron y miraron a su jefe, les dio algo de lastima verlo tan tenso

-bien Andrew – dijo el pelinegro – cuenta conmigo

-y conmigo – respondió la rubia – por el caso trabajaremos juntos – miró al pelinegro - ¿tregua? – pregunto levantando la mano

-tregua – respondió el chico tomando la mano de la rubia, ese acto los hizo sentir a ambos una descarga de energía y se soltaron de inmediato, el jefe sonrió

-recuerden que la familia Blackmoon es muy peligrosa, su red de narcotráfico es muy grande, y abarca no solo muchos estados del país sino otros países – empezó a explicar el jefe mientras ambos leían el expediente – creo que sería bueno que se infiltraran los dos, uno en la parte operativa y otro con la familia, quiero que coordinen esta parte, su equipo estará formado por Nick Kumada, los hermanos Yaten y Taiki Kuo, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino y Mina Aino – después de dos horas de estar revisando el caso los agentes salieron dejando a su jefe

-¿crees que lo logren? – preguntó la asistente desde la puerta con una taza de humeante café, la mujer era castaña alta, hermosa de ojos verdes

-eso espero Lita – sonrió el rubio mientras la mujer se acercaba, dejo la taza sobre el escritorio y después se sentó en las piernas del jefe

-anímate Andy – besó los labios del hombre de manera tierna – ese par va a terminar junto, y el caso será un éxito

-ahora eres adivina – sonrió

-yo no, pero Rei sí – se besaron apasionadamente

Las investigaciones comenzaron, a pesar de pasársela peleando Darien y Serena habían logrado grandes avances, ambos se habían logrado infiltrar, Serena era la amante en turno de Diamante Blackmoon el hermano mayor de la familia, mientras que Darien había entrado en la seguridad de los hermanos Blackmoon, pero al poco tiempo Esmeralda la hermana menor lo había convertido en su hombre, ambos agentes sabían que era parte del trabajo, y por mucho que les desagradara a ambos tenían que hacerlo, afortunadamente habían logrado obtener información muy buena para el caso, así pasaron seis meses, una madrugada Serena se encontró a Darien entrando al centro de operaciones del FBI

-vaya Darien – empezó la rubia cuando ambos llegaron al elevador y ella lo llamo – hace días que no te veo – ninguno de los dos noto un cartel que estaba sobre la puerta del elevador

-Esme me llevó a Cancún – presumió el chico, sabía que esas mujeres se odiaban e incluso varias veces se habían peleado

-veo que te diviertes con la tipa esa – respondió la rubia molesta – te esta gustando la buena vida

-que me dices tú – sujetó la ropa de la chica – con esa ropa cara – la señaló de pies a cabeza

-Ante me consiente mucho – le dijo con arrogancia mientras llegaba el elevador y ambos se metían en él, la chica eligió el piso y empezó a ascender el aparato

-te olvidas que es un delincuente – respondió algo molesto el chico, en el caso del pelinegro y el hermano Blackmoon, las cosas eran parecidas, se detestaban, y no podía estar mucho en la misma habitación sin querer matarse

-igual que la tipa esa – su voz denotaba enojo – pero son tal para cual, los dos iguales de estúpidos y arrogantes

-mira quien habla – dijo con saña – una cabeza de chorlito, me sorprende que ese tipejo se haya fijado en ti

-cállate idiota – respondió ofendida al tiempo que lo empujaba por el brazo, éste como estaba mal parado chocó contra la pared del elevador, acto seguido el aparato se detuvo abruptamente sacudiéndose - ¿Qué hiciste animal? – empezó a gritarle y a empujarlo, mientras se empezaba a poner nerviosa, era tanto su nervio que empezó a apretar los botones con desesperación, el elevador se cimbró un poco

-¿Qué haces tonta? – Grito el pelinegro zarandeando un poco a la chica quien temblaba de nervios – cálmate niña, cálmate – le decía al ver su real miedo y tratando que ella se tranquilizara, la rubia empezó a sollozar ligeramente - ¿ya estás más tranquila? – le preguntó un rato después de que la mantuvo abrazada mientras acariciaba su espalda, ambos, aunque no lo dijeran se sentían bien uno cerca del otro y se sentía mucho mejor cuando estaban tan cerca como en ese momento, varias veces dentro de su trabajo de infiltrados tuvieron que bailar juntos y convivir como parejas de los Blackmoon, aunque era desagradable para estos hermanos, y los agentes tenían que fingir rechazo, a pesar de pelearse todo el tiempo, encubiertos o de agentes, ambos sabían que esa era su manera de no caer rendidos ante lo que sentían el uno por el otro

-gracias – respondió sorbiendo la nariz – ya me siento mejor – no se soltó de los fuertes brazos del chico, al contrario lo estrecho y suspiro

-me alegra – también suspiro el chico

-tenemos que hacer algo ¿no crees? – Saco su celular e intento marcar – no hay señal – decía al tiempo que se movía en el cubo tratando de encontrarla - ¿Qué hacemos? – el chico también sacó su celular pero tampoco tenia señal

-rayos, nadie sabe que venia hoy – maldijo

-estamos en las mismas – la chica se sentó en el suelo

-pues tendremos que esperar – el chico la siguió y se sentó, estuvieron una media hora hablando del caso, se pusieron al día de lo que se fueron enterando cada uno por su cuenta

–Te veías hermosa en la última fiesta – dijo a la nada – con tu vestido azul zafiro

-es mi color favorito – y en verdad adoraba ese color, y no pudo evitar recordar que los ojos de Darien son de ese color, él pensó en lo mismo pero no dijo nada al respecto

-me hubiera gustado bailar contigo – volvió a decir a la nada – por desgracia ese día Diamante te sacó pronto de la fiesta

-si, ya sabes como se pone con los negocios – se quedó pensando un momento - ¿alguna canción en especial?

-¿Cómo?

-que si hubieras querido bailar una canción en especial conmigo – Darien lo pensó unos momentos, tomó su celular e inició la música

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Darien se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a Serena para que ella se pusiera de pie, lo dudo un momento pero acepto, tomó su mano y la descarga eléctrica se sintió de nuevo, se acomodaron en posición de baile, y al ritmo de la música se empezaron a mover, sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos se fueron pegando uno al otro

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

El pelinegro colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia, abrazándola por los hombros, ella se recargo en el fuerte pecho de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y escuchando el latir de su corazón que empezaba a acelerarse, suspiró, el abrazo se hizo más estrecho

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

El movimiento de ambos al bailar era lento y suave, parecía que siempre habían bailado juntos, parecía que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo en total coordinación y cadencia, ambos se sentían tan agosto, como si estuvieran en una burbuja donde nada los tocaba, nadie los conocía, solo están ellos dos juntos

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

La música se detuvo pero ellos no se separaron, solo por un momento, se quedaron quietos pero abrazados, Serena suspiro, Darien reacciono y la fue soltando poco a poco a un en contra de su voluntad

-gracias – expreso el chico

-a ti – respondió ella algo tímida y tratando de no sentirse apenada, se volvieron a sentar - ¿cuanto llevamos aquí? - preguntó

-no mas de una hora – respondió el chico mirando su reloj – se me ha hecho corto el tiempo

-igual a mí – retomaron el tema del caso, habían llegado a la conclusión que esos hermanos en algún momento se traicionarían

-claro Esmeralda es una bruja sin compasión – espeto de pronto la rubia denotando su desagrado

-y Diamante es un maldito que no tiene escrúpulos – contraataco – ¿como permites que te toque? - su cara expresaba asco

-bueno, es parte del trabajo – explico – pero tú pareces no pasarla tan mal con Esmeralda – se notaba molesta

-también es parte del trabajo – sonrió arrogante, ya que ante sus ojos el comentario de Serena tenia algo de celos, ante esta sonrisa la rubia se molesto más y contraatacó

-aunque déjame decirte que Diamante es tan – suspiro – pasional, es bueno en la cama – presumió, el pelinegro solo apretó la mandíbula y la rubia lo noto – en verdad es todo un tigre

-lo dudo – se rio a carcajadas – a mi me da la impresión que es gay, jajaja – imito movimientos amanerados – tan delicado al comer, tan sutil en sus formas

-es que es un caballero – lo defendió la chica – no como tu patán – se levanto y camino un poco por el cubo – tu no tienes ni idea de lo que son los modales animal

-puede ser – se levanto cual fiera enjaulada – quizá si sea un animal salvaje – la miro por un momento de pies a cabeza, y después la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, la rubia se estremecía – pero jamás te hará temblar como yo – susurraba en su oído, sin darle tiempo a nada la beso apasionadamente, ella se resistió – jamás te besara como yo lo hago – le dijo para besarla de nuevo con mas fuerza y pasión, y rozaba sus pechos con urgencia, Serena por un momento se dejo arrastrar por el beso y las caricias, jadeo, y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras el bajaba sus manos por sus piernas para levantarle una pierna – jamás lo desearas tanto como a mí – restregó su miembro ya endurecido sobre su centro, y ambos jadearon – como me deseas a mí – repitió y ella reacciono

-aléjate de mi salvaje – lo empujo hasta que logro que se separaran – no me vuelvas a tocar imbécil – se limpiaba la boca como si el beso hubiera sido asqueroso – eres un puerco – se acomodo la ropa

-y tu no eres mas que una niñita boba – espeto – una cabeza de chorlito – la insulto – no cabe duda que Esmeralda es toda una mujer, tan sensual y provocativa – la provocó – no como tu, que eres una insípida y sin chiste

-¿te parece? - se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que ella lo tenia acorralado contra la pared, el pelinegro se puso algo nervioso – con ella no te pones nervioso y tiemblas – tomo la orilla de su camisa, primero delicadamente, luego la apretó y lo jalo para que su rostro quedara cerca del de ella, lo beso de forma demandante – ella no te besará como yo – se giro y restregó su trasero en su miembro – no la deseas como me deseas a mi – se alejo un poco – lastima que no puedas tenerme – se burlo

-como que no – la tomo del brazo de manera brusca, la giro y la estrecho entre sus brazos, beso sus labios con pasión, quería robarle el aliento, dejarla en conmoción, pero ella reaccionó, no se perdería sola, arderían juntos, se tomarían ambos, rodeo sus brazos al cuello de Darien, y acaparo su boca con la misma intensidad, las manos no podían estar quietas mucho tiempo, el recorría la espalda y los glúteos de ella, tocando, apretando, sintiendo, la acerco mas a él para que sintiera lo que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca, le fue subiendo la falda mientras acariciaba sus piernas, por su parte ella acariciaba su cuello, enterraba sus dedos en su cabello, fue desabotonando su camisa, con rapidez, abandono sus labios para dejar húmedas marcas en su pecho, el cual beso de su cuello a su ombligo en un camino de ida y regreso, mientras él aprovechaba para besar su cuello y su hombro y algo de espalda, fue subiendo su blusa, hasta sacarla por su cabeza y tirarla a un lado, se quito su propia camisa y la lanzo al piso, de un movimiento la tumbo en el alfombrado suelo, dedicando toda su atención en sus senos, beso y lamio uno mientras el otro lo acariciaba y apretaba con su mano, ella solo gemía, mientras atendía el otro seno con su boca, su mano fue bajando al sur de su cuerpo, levanto su falda e hizo a un lado su tanga fue rozando delicadamente su centro, para después dar movimientos rápidos y arrebatados, haciendo gritar de placer a la rubia – seguro que Diamante no te toca así, no te hace gritar así – ella no decía nada, solo jadeaba, movía sus caderas buscando hacer el roce mas fuerte – seguro que no lo rodeas del modo en rodeas mis dedos – decía al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en ella quien solo podía gemir extasiada, a la faena agrego su boca que se deleito en su centro, después de un par de embestidas con sus dedos ella se dejo llevar por un fuerte orgasmo, que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, y gritar hasta quedarse casi ronca – el no te hará llegar como lo hago yo, él jamás apreciara el sabor tan delicioso que he probado – la rubia solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la abandonaba la mano de Darien, y recuperaba el aliento,

De un movimiento la chica se enderezo y empujo a Darien tirándolo al piso - ¿Esmeralda te besa así? – Preguntaba al tiempo que acaparaba de nuevo su boca, queriendo robarle el aliento – te deja marcas de hierro con cada beso que te profeso – fue bajando sus besos por el cuello, hombros, pecho, ombligo, con premura le fue desabrochando el cinturón y el pantalón, liberó su virilidad, lo que arranco un suspiro de alivio de los labios del pelinegro – te trata con tanto cuidado y pasión a la vez – con su mano lo envolvió de manera firme pero suave lo recorrió de arriba abajo en toda su longitud, con movimientos lentos pero intensos, el pelinegro solo gemía – ella jamás podrá tratarte como el hombre que eres – introdujo el miembro en su boca, dando succiones intensas mientras con sus uñas dejaba marcas ligeras en su pecho, él tomó su cabeza y enredo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, pero no la empujo, solo la dejo hacer mientras solo podía gemir y suspirar de manera audible – nunca vas a sentir algo así – se colocó a horcajadas y lo devoro por completo despacio, sintiéndolo poco a poco, abarcándolo, envolviéndolo, ambos gritaron una maldición de placer, se quedaron quietos un momento

-creo…que tu… tampoco…has…sentido algo así – la molestó el pelinegro

-cállate – jadeo mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás – ahora no… podrás…estar con… otra – sus movimientos iban tomando velocidad – eres…solo… - se inclinó para alcanzar su oído – MIO – susurro, de un movimiento, él giro a ambos, quedando el sobre ella, aun en ella

-que…posesiva – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, y haciendo mas lentos sus movimientos de cadera – pero… esto… tiene que ser… parejo – ella trato de mover las caderas, pero las sostuvo con sus manos

-¿Qué...? – ni siquiera podía decir nada por la frustración que empezaba a sentir

-di que eres MIA – ella negó con la cabeza, y él poco a poco iba abandonando su interior

-esta bien – chillo y el regreso a fondo haciendo que gimieran los dos – bien, bien, soy tuya…toda tuya – Darien aceleró un poco sus embestidas

-eres…mía…y yo…soy…solo tuyo – se lanzo a sus labios a devorarlos con pasión, pero con algo de ternura y amor, el cual fue correspondido por Serena de la misma manera, se empezó a mover rápido pero con mas fuerza, llegando a su interior de manera mas intensa, poco a poco fueron llegando al orgasmo que jamás habían sentido ninguno de los dos, solo pudieron gritar sus nombres, una vez que tocaron el cielo, se quedaron quietos, respirando con dificultad aun unidos, él sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, respiraba sobre su hombro, movió un poco la cabeza y se acerco a su oído – Dios Serena – susurro – no sabes cuanto he deseado esto, cuanto he soñado con estar contigo así, amándote – fue dejando suaves besos en su cuello, ella suspiro, pero no dijo nada – no tienes idea de cómo sufro cada que te veo cerca de Diamante, cada que te toca, te besa – gruño por lo bajo – si supieras como sufro cada que pienso que te hace el amor, cuanto deseo matarlo por hacerte suya, como lo odio – su voz cada vez era mas ronca por la rabia y los celos

-shhh – acaricio su espalda – jamás he hecho el amor con él, nunca he sido suya en realidad – confeso a su oído – él tiene sexo, solo me usa, pero nunca he hecho lo que tu y yo hicimos – se rió un poco – creo que tienes razón, seguro es gay

-¿no se mueve como yo? – Pregunto al tiempo que volvía a embestirla lentamente – ella gimió como respuesta - ¿te besa como yo? – acaparo sus labios con ternura, despacio, saboreando cada rincón, ella solo gemía mientras el tomaba un ritmo suave en su movimiento de cadera, se miraron a los ojos con ternura, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, pero ella pensó en la hermana Blackmoon, frunció la frente algo molesta, con algo de violencia rodo con Darien quedando sobre él, ese movimiento fue excitante pero ella tenia otra cosa en mente

-seguro así tratas a Esmeralda – se iba a levantar pero el pelinegro la tomo de la cadera, al caer volvieron a estremecerse – seguro le dices esas cosas – hicieron el mismo movimiento, y de nuevo jadearon, pero la mirada de Serena se veía triste – si supieras que no soporto verla encima de ti toqueteándote, solo de pensar que la haces estremecer de la misma manera me muero de celos – se tapo la boca con las manos consiente de que se había descubierto, los celos la mataban y por mas que quisiera no podía evitarlo

-¿celos? – pregunto incrédulo y arrogante el pelinegro, ella solo negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior temiendo decir algo mas – si supieras lo extraña que es, grita mucho, cuando ni siquiera es para tanto, exagera, parece sacada de una mala película porno, en verdad solo estoy con ella por el caso, pero te juro que no hago ni la mitad de lo que hice contigo, es más, te puedo jurar que me siento insatisfecho con ella – sonrió divertido y algo pícaro

-ohh, pobrecillo – movió su cadera adelante y atrás despacio – te quedas frustrado – aceleró un poco – conozco una cura para eso

-estoy seguro que si – respondió divertido

-pero tienes que prometer algo – detuvo sus movimientos en seco, él la miro extrañado – promete que no dejaras que esa bruja te toque de nuevo – Darien sonrió bastante divertido por lo posesiva que se veía la rubia, levanto las caderas empujando un poco y haciéndolos gemir

-lo hare solo si tu prometes que el gay ese no te pondrá un dedo encima – ella se agacho hasta que ambos rostros quedaron pegados, sintiendo el aliento uno del otro

-lo prometo – respondió sobre sus labios antes de besarlos con delicadeza, amor, pasión y fuerza

-yo también lo prometo – dijo él al terminar el beso, y los movimientos de Serena se fueron haciendo mas y mas rápidos mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo de nuevo gritaron sus nombres, ella se dejo caer sobre el varonil pecho, extasiada y agotada, se quedaron un momento quietos, en silencio, controlando la respiración, ella podía escuchar el corazón de Darien, que fue tomando un ritmo mas tranquilo poco a poco

-Darien

-dime

-tenemos que terminar pronto el caso – se enderezo un poco para mirarlo – ya no quiero estar cerca de ellos

-tienes razón pequeña – le acaricio la espalda – además no soportaría verte cerca de ese idiota – sonrió

-yo tampoco podría aguantar ver a la fulana esa saltándote encima – lo dijo entre molesta y divertida – tenemos que pensar en cómo cerrar definitivamente este caso – mientras comentaban los posibles planes que podrían utilizar para detener de una vez por todas a la familia Blackmoon se fueron acomodando la ropa, una vez vestidos se sentaron en el cubo del elevador abrazados como si fueran una pareja de novios en un día de campo, el ambiente se sentía relajado y agradable, además de que no podían dejar de besarse y acariciarse, poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, muy agosto

Cuatro horas después de que quedaron atrapados en el elevador, el aparato empezó a funcionar llevándolos a la planta baja, no habían subido más que unos cuantos pisos por lo que cuando llegaron apenas se iban despertando, el primero que los vio tendidos en el suelo, abrazados fue Nick Kumada, amigo del pelinegro

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? – pregunto sorprendido Nick, un hombre alto de cabello castaño algo enmarañado y largo, que le cubría los ojos los cuales eran de un color castaño

-nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor – respondió el pelinegro poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Serena, quien se dejo ayudar de él, para Nick desde la escena de ellos abrazados al abrir el elevador y ahora que no peleaban como siempre era algo bastante extraño

-llegamos ayer a la 1 de la mañana y de repente se paro el elevador, quisimos llamar a alguien pero no tuvimos señal, así que – miró a Darien con algo de complicidad – aquí nos quedamos – miro su reloj – cuatro horas, vaya, se me fue rápido el tiempo – bromeo y el pelinegro solo sonrió pero no dijo nada

-¿es que no vieron el letrero? – señalo hacia arriba de la puerta del ascensor, ellos salieron del cubo y miraron en dirección a donde señalaba Nick "El servicio del elevador será suspendido el día 10 de octubre de 1 a 5 de la mañana…

-no me di cuenta – dijeron los dos algo divertidos por lo que sería su secreto, Nick solo los miro extrañado y curioso pero no dijo nada, las investigaciones se trataron de hacer lo mas pronto posible, además de que acordaron tratar de terminar el caso lo mas rápido acordaron mantener su distancia mientras estuvieran cerca de los Blackmoon, aunque ciertamente para estos hermanos y para sus compañeros de la agencia el trato que se tenían la rubia y el pelinegro era totalmente diferente, no se peleaban, ni se miraban feo, al contrario, uno que otro de sus compañeros noto cierta mirada cómplice entre ellos, mientras que Esmeralda y Diamante también notaron este cambio y dejaron que los celos los cegaran, se empezaron a reclamar entre ellos que sus respectivas parejas se estaban tratando de seducir y en lugar de aliarse su naturaleza los hacia ir uno en contra del otro, por lo que se fueron descubriendo poco a poco en sus negocios sucios, lo que a los agentes les resulto beneficioso, con esta nueva ayuda el caso pudo cerrarse al mes de su pequeño percance en el elevador, los hermanos trataron de culpara uno al otro, pero entre eso y las pruebas que se reunieron la familia Blackmoon cayo en manos de la justicia, los honores que recibieron Serena y Darien fueron dados por lo alto, inclusive se estaba considerando dar a ambos la promoción que tanto soñaban, él día que se cerro el caso y se les anuncio las promociones el subdirector Furuhata, que también era amigo de los dos decidió organizarles una fiesta en un bar que usualmente visitaban después del trabajo, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, la reunión fue divertida y amena, aunque Darien y Serena no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como quisieron, ya que nadie sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, esa madrugada después de la fiesta la rubia se dirigió a su departamento donde al llegar se colocó su pijama y se alistó para dormir cuando llamaron a la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al abrir la alta figura del pelinegro estaba en el umbral cargando una botella de vino tinto

-¿pasa algo Darien? – pregunto extrañada dejándole paso para que entrara, él entro pero se detuvo frente a ella algo nervioso, cosa que era extraña en él pues siempre destacaba por su seguridad y confianza

-bueno… en realidad… - levantó la botella – quería festejar contigo – sonrió tímidamente y la rubia sonrió en respuesta

-pensé que ya habíamos festejado mucho esta noche – respondió ella cerrando la puerta y caminando a la sala, invitándolo a que la siguiera – toma asiento y traigo unas copas – dijo mientras se perdía en la cocina, al momento regreso con dos copas, el pelinegro fue abriendo la botella hasta descorcharla

-si hemos festejado mucho hoy – sirvió las bebidas – pero quería brindar solo contigo – sonrió de manera coqueta mientras le entregaba una copa a la rubia y rozaba sus dedos los dejo un momento para luego tomar su copa

-bien, pues brindo – levanto su copa – por el caso que ha sido todo un éxito – Darien levanto la copa y la choco en respuesta

-yo brindo por la mejor agente que he conocido – levanto su copa – que es muy inteligente y muy hermosa y sexy – ella choco su copa con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-pues entonces deja brindar por el mejor agente – que es fuerte, varonil, atractivo y bastante inteligente – bromeo

-solo bastante – pregunto Darien algo ofendido

-bueno, bueno, muy inteligente – sonrió la chica

-entonces yo podría decir que no eres sexy – dejo su copa en la mesa de centro, mientras la rubia lo miraba bastante ofendida

-como que no soy sexy – también dejo su copa en la mesa y lo miró ofendida y triste, de un movimiento Darien el tomo por la cintura y la coloco a horcajadas sobre él

-eres – besó su cuello mientras ella se retorcía por apartarse – endemoniadamente sexy – la rubia iba a decir algo pero el aprovecho para atacar sus labios con pasión – Serena, no sabes cuánto deseaba besarte – la abrazo, ella le acariciaba el cabello y suspiro pero ese suspiro sonó algo ahogado, él se enderezo para mirarla bien y pudo notar que en sus ojos estaban cristalizados - ¿Qué pasa? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro preocupado

-yo pensé que lo que paso entre nosotros se quedaría como un recuerdo – cerro los ojos dejando que unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, Darien de inmediato las limpio con sus pulgares

-tonta cabeza de chorlito – le dijo algo divertido el pelinegro y ella lo miro algo molesta – no sabes cuánto he padecido este mes, queriendo besarte – besos sus labios – sentirte en mis brazos – rodeo su cintura con sus brazos – respirar tu aroma – enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y dejo suaves besos, ella sollozó - ¿y ahora porque lloras? – pregunto angustiado mirándola a los ojos

-me haces tan feliz – sonrió aun llorando – yo también te he extrañado mucho – se abrazó a su cuello – pero pensé que ese encuentro solo había sido algo pasajero, y que todo lo que dijimos había sido producto de la pasión del momento

-Serena – la movió para que se miraran a los ojos – tengo que confesarte algo – dijo muy serio – desde el momento que te conocí despertaste en mi un sentimiento que jamás había conocido, ese día en que ambos llegamos a la agencia, ¿lo recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo, ambos íbamos a entrevista con él para el puesto que había aquí

-te vi en el elevador, estabas tan nerviosa que tiraste todos los papeles al piso – besó su mejilla – cabeza de chorlito, ahí me di cuenta que habíamos aplicado la misma solicitud – la rubia le dio un golpe en el brazo

-y tu me dijiste que ya habían aceptado a alguien, te hiciste pasar por un agente – lo golpeo de nuevo

-lucias tan triste que me dieron ganas de abrazarte – la estrecho en brazos – pero cuando nos recibió Andrew en la puerta del elevador y nos hablo de que haríamos algunas pruebas para aplicar al puesto, te pusiste tan furiosa que me encanto verte así

-me dieron ganas de patearte en ese momento, estaba furiosa – él sonrió orgulloso

-me encanto tu nariz arrugada y esa mirada rabiosa, y cuando te vi haciendo tus pruebas, con el talento y la fuerza que demostraste, además que te hiciste amigos de todos desde el principio, supe que jamás te fijarías en alguien tan serio y aburrido como yo

-es broma ¿no? – preguntó extrañada y él levanto una ceja – yo jamás sentí que fueras aburrido o serio, o al menos creo que eso te da un toque atractivo – sonrió apenada – después de el coraje inicial me causo gracia que me hubieras dicho eso, incluso si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo, yo me quedé impactada cuando te vi – confeso algo sonrojada – con ese porte, tan alto, caballero, esa fue la razón por la que tire mis papeles, también sentí algo extraño en mí y cuando me ayudaste a levantarlos y me dijiste que ya habían aceptado a alguien pensé que ya no tendría oportunidad de conocerte – suspiro – cuando me di cuenta que me engañaste sí, estaba enojada, pero también al verte en tus pruebas me di cuenta que no mirarías a alguien tan insignificante como yo – el besó sus labios – cuando Andrew dijo que nos aceptaba a los dos, yo estaba feliz

-en ese momento pensé que la única manera que te fijarías en mí era molestándote, además que me encantaba mirarte enojada, te ves tan hermosa – ella le saco la lengua fingiendo enojo

-yo pensé que la única forma en que te tendría cerca de mí era cuando me molestabas y que si solo me hablabas para ofenderme estaría bien para mí, con eso me sentía feliz, por eso tuve que aprender a responder a tus ataques – ambos rieron

-cuando inicio el caso y te veía con Blackmoon no podía soportarlo, lo odiaba a el por tenerte y me odiaba a mí por no haber tratado de acercarme a ti, pero es que las peleas se volvieron rutina y yo también me sentía feliz si solo podía estar cerca de ti aunque fuera peleando

-yo tampoco soportaba verte con Esmeralda, me moría de celos, deseando ser la que estuviera en tus brazos recibiendo tus atenciones y cariños, la que pudiera besarte, y estar contigo – tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos

-después del percance del elevador – ambos sonrieron y ella se sonrojó – me di cuenta de que era el sentimiento que despertaste en mi cuando te conocí – colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella – Serena – besó sus labios suavemente – te amo

-oh Darien – empezó a llorar pero sonreía, se lanzo a sus labios en un beso profundo – yo también te amo, te amo mucho – se besaron de nuevo, sellando un silencioso pacto de amor, ahora nada ni nadie los separaría, y las pruebas que les trajera la vida las afrontarían juntos, y eso los hacia felices, los besos dieron paso a las caricias para demostrarse con hechos el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Es extraño como a veces un encuentro casual y un accidente en un elevador nos puede conducir a quien resulta ser nuestra otra mitad, nuestro complemento, solo debemos estar atentos y mirar a nuestro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar el amor.

FIN

* * *

**La canción es "The way you look tonight" – Michael Bublé**


End file.
